Nothing is Normal in Avengerland
by Raspberries-Vanilla
Summary: These are collection of shorts, one shots, two to three parters that have filtered out of my mind and on to this site. Please enjoy the adventures of the Avengers and the Women who run their collective lives.
1. Five Ways St Trinian's Helped Nick Fury

Once again, another prompt fic from the avengerkink meme but still one of my favorites to have written actually. The prompt deals with the women in the marvel movie verse having attended 's during their formative. I own nothing mentioned in this fanfiction.

* * *

><p>[<strong>Five<strong>]

Virginia Potts was not just a pretty face; she was one of the fiercest lacrosse players in the history of her school. Playing for her school gave her a certain leeway in certain situations during tournaments since no one loved to go against them. St. Trinian's allowed for her nastier side to come out and be properly trained.

Years later, it would help her while working for Tony Stark and slowly taking over the reigns of Stark Industries. Case in point, while visiting a SHIELD'S facility in New Mexico with Tony, some jackbooted mercenaries had decided to pay one as well. Grabbing a hockey stick (courtesy of Dr. Selvig), she used the stick to smash several pieces of metal into the body and face of the attacking men.

Tony looked at her like he had just won the lottery while Coulson only gave her a raised eyebrow after the debacle was done. She, Pepper Potts, only looked like a woman with a secret and the smile showed it. And if she texted a few ladies later, regaling them with her tale

"_Once a St. Trinian's girl, Always a St. Trinian's girl_" a very infamous headmistress once told her.

* * *

><p>[<strong>Four<strong>]

Being the daughter of a Military officer meant that life was different from most girls that she saw who lived off bases and didn't have a military parent. Betty Ross was no exception and when her father got a transfer to work over in the United Kingdom, she went with him and was signed up to attend a most interesting school.

Betty quickly learned that it was different from everywhere else she would ever attend and had previous attended. It was also where she gained a love of science (there was one night with chemicals and alcohol and fairy wings and the west wing of the school was never the same) and friends.

Years after graduation, and a phone call from a classmate had brought Betty into the position of Consultant for Stark Industries fold due to her expertise in Science (in particular with Biology) and growing interest in the field of Medicine (dating a scientist who has serve anger issues that turns into a powerhouse will do that to you). And after the first big boom in the lab had accidentally made Tony stuck in the Iron Man suit, Betty used the first ever explosion she made into a gel that would soften certain pins and locks that would eat through the metal in the suit.

"_Honestly, now I know why Pepper called me in.._" was the only thing she said to man after watching him splutter out and slowly remove the suit.

* * *

><p>[<strong>Three<strong>]

Darcy Lewis was in every way shape and form, like her Grandmother. A formidable woman in her own right, Peggy Carter, loved her granddaughter dearly and only wanted the best. Which was why when she was thirteen, Darcy was shipped off to her old alma mater, a boarding school called 's for what she called "a proper education befitting a Carter woman".

Darcy at first hated the whole "hoity-toity" idea of a boarding school but when she entered and witnessed an explosion of a shed which became rainbow sparkles that popped like Chinese firecrackers, with the professors cheering on the students. Darcy knew that she had found her niche. And it was here that she gained a deep love of political science (and a scary fondness of taser and electricity)

It was with the taser that she had built her last year of attending St. Trinian's that she tasered Thor with, after their first meeting. It was with that taser that she had meet Agent Barton and Director Fury for the first time. It was during the whole debacle of bringing back Thor and they victoriously had went out for drinks later that evening. A few guys got a bit handsy with her and Jane, which set off Thor and interestingly enough Clint (Darcy believed it was the whole "our friends, our women thing") and she parried with a taser to the balls of one of the men.

It was an awkward moment... but Thor regaled his moment of being tasered by the lovely Lady Darcy, and Clint looked at her with a mix of fascination and curiosity.

"_Surprisingly, going to an girl school teaches you some interesting techniques_" Darcy smiled, and quickly texted a few friends the run down of the evening.

* * *

><p>[<strong>Two<strong>]

It was a shitty Friday when the text came out, and a few women were currently gathered at an upscale Manhattan bar for happy hour around six pm. And the table was on their third round of martinis, although one was drinking a Cosmo instead.

"_Okay, okay... who lived up in the attic while at Trinian's raise your hand?_" Pepper said cheerily, sipping down the martini and watched as Darcy raised her hand. "_Also, come on... Natasha, you went to Trinian's as well... and yes I hacked the database to find out,_" Darcy said with even more spunk than usually, to the red head who had just joined them seconds ago.

"Ah... so you found out? I was wondering when I would get brought in the circle" Natasha said, her voice tinged with a happy tone.

_"Yes, I did not know that you also are an alumnae of our precious St. Trinian's... good to know that in this circle we have another trapeze artist, or would you prefer Lion Tamer?_" Betty said, finishing off her third martini.

Darcy and Pepper only clinked their drinks together in glee and laughed as Natasha started explaining her own adventures at St. Trinian's which included her instructing the class on fencing and fighting, and helping create the tradition of scaring certain girls to test if they truly are St. Trinian's material. And as the night went on, a bar fight occurred, a shotgun limo ride, and a stop at Coyote Ugly were a part of the night that they would never speak of.

And only gave Coulson a headache when he was forced to pick them up at Central Park at 4am, wading in the fountains.

* * *

><p>[<strong>One]<strong>

No one would talk about. Rumors existed of how everything went down, ranging from the insane and childish to what was so close to the truth that it would never be known. It would go down in the annals of SHIELD's history books (or between the agents passed down).

It all started so peaceful, a heavy rain with an intense thunderstorm actually set the tone of the evening. And ended in the cries and whimpers of several idiotic and bumbling kidnappers. Really, when you come in trying to kidnap a woman who works for one powerful company and a government/black ops program, you should expect some damage. Although the question why would someone want to kidnap Darcy, ran through Darcy's mind.

And than hell broke loose. Resulting in Darcy building a two foot long, eight pronged taser, and using it to smite and electrify her kidnappers that impressed everyone. It also resulted in the death of two men, one by Natasha's thighs and the other by her delicate and ornate knife collection (she called it her best work yet). Betty had learned that while her super gel wouldn't eat through skin, it did create a similar reaction to chicken pox and blisters.

Pepper on the other hand had discovered that while trying to tackle a henchman, the heels of her shoes broke off and sent her into a blitz of grabbing anything she could and treating several heads like the ball in the lacrosse game.

By the time, the security guards and Avengers had reached them; the four of them were sitting in a circle. Behind them five twitching bodies, four covered in pox and blisters, three missing parts of their and two who were clearly dead.

Pepper was crying over the loss of her specially create Manolo's to Betty who was talking notes in her Stark phone on the properties of the gel and what she used instead. Natasha was talking to Darcy, explaining that it was probably due to her grandmother being who she was, or that her relationship with Clint had just become known to the Mercenary world.

While the others were definitely more confused and trying to check on their friends, and figure out the why's, the who's, and the what the fuck's of the evening, Nick Fury just smiled and gave a nod to each of the women. Fury was one of Miss Fritton's varied lovers, and promised to look after her girls who went into Black Ops programs (or ones that Fury knew of) after one night Prague that still lingered in his memories. Fury was waiting for the idiots to strike and who knew that the ladies would have handled it better than the rest.

The girls left, mentioning something about drinks and something about defending and celebrating their anarchistic heritage, all the while the lingering remains of a faint melody could be heard.

"**_You bite us, we'll bite you back_**

**_Better be scared when we attack_**

**_Feel the fear we're maniacs_**

**_St Trinians_**"


	2. Passing A Bar Of sorts!

This was originally written on the avengerkink meme on LJ. I decided to bring it over to my fanfiction account because I found it easier to catalogue what I wrote and stuff. Prompt was passing the Bechdel Test

Please enjoy! Although it is short, it was a mini-fill. and it was actually enjoyed!

* * *

><p>It all started when Pepper meet Darcy, and from there it was like butter.<p>

Well, it was more or less of Darcy tasering the poor man from accounting when he kept on hitting Pepper at the Christmas Party. From there, she took the young woman under wing and gave her an executive assistant position under herself.

At that point, she meet two women who were science-y than most she had meet; a Jane Foster and Betty Ross. Toss in Natasha when she wasn't off doing missions for SHIELD and teaching Darcy how to fully utilize her taser and to defend herself was their fifth member.

There nights were either spent at one's apartment or in of the conference rooms at headquarters, or at a bar.

"_Seriously... I think we should go out to a bar_" Darcy said, shaking the tequila bottle lightly that Betty had surprisingly brought over this time. "_We are in the prime of our youth, and should be making the world shake and quiver in anticipation_" she rambled on and sat next to Natasha and pouted.

"_The last time we went out to a bar, Pepper, Betty and you started a brawl over the juxbox! We almost got arrested!_" Jane said trying to curb this from becoming another Panama City Adventure. The three women smiled in fond memory, well of what they could remember from that night.

Natasha smiled and took a shot of Tequila, after removing the bottle from Darcy's hand. "_That was a good night... we discovered Apples to Apples and realized that Jane secretly has a naughty, naughty sense of humor_". Jane gave a bright blush, as the girls in the room laughed.

"_Let's save the going out for another night, besides... we have to prepare for Halloween. We need to win that damn group costume contest this year... I do not want to lose to those idiotic girls from the mail room again. It was embarassing_" Betty brought up to the group, calming them down and trying to get on track.

And this started the ladies off again, with Pepper vetoing that they go as Disney Princess...

_the end_


End file.
